


Savior

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: A mutant and a ex-hydra agent become friends, what could go wrong?





	1. Belle âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saves your life.

You don’t like walking the streets at night. You can never quite shake the feeling of unease that clings to you in the shadows of the dingy streets and you can never be sure about the kind of people out at that time.

The heels of your boots click against the sidewalk, the wind nipping at the exposed skin on your face. You tug your thin coat tighter around you in an unsuccessful attempt to shield your body from the wind.

You blink tiredly and turn down an alley, straying from your normal way of getting home in order to get there faster. The claws of the darkness reach out towards you, doubt and fear beginning to creep into your heart. You grow uneasy and turn around to get back onto the main street when you bump into a large figure.

You back away from the man, apologizing profusely before a hand wraps tightly around your upper arm. You tense up at the contact, fear creeping into your veins.

“Sorry sir, I’ll just be going now.” You try, unsuccessfully, to tug your arm out of his grip.

“No you won’t.”

Two more men appear behind him, grinning with malicious intent. Your heart pounds in your chest and your palms grow sweaty as you try once again to escape the man’s grip. He pushes you against the wall harshly. You to flinch as your head smacks against the wall with a loud crack. The man’s friends laugh as tears sting your eyes. You take a deep breath to gather yourself and keep yourself from panicking.

“I suggest you leave me be or you will severely regret it.” You boldly state and the men laugh at you once more. You’re stalling. You know you won’t be able to do much against three guys but if you wait long enough, he’ll come. He always does. He has to.

“How’s that’s mutie? No one’s going to save you.”

Your jaw clenches in anger, _How in the world could they know about you being a mutant?_

You see the glint of the knife in the hand of one of the men and your blood runs cold. 

You shove the man away from you in panic. He grunts as he stumbles before regaining his balance and punching you right in the nose. You to fall to the ground and he laughs kicking you harshly in the ribs. You grunt and struggle to stand only to get kicked down again. You hear a snap and a loud yelp of pain escapes your lips as pain blossoms in your chest, tears springing up in your eyes again.

The sound of heavy boots thumping against the pavement makes you to look up from the ground. A man in all black stands at the end of the alley, a glint of silver shining underneath his sleeve. A pained smile grows on your face as your attackers freeze.

“Told you so.”

You can barely keep yourself from gasping in awe. It’s him. The Winter Soldier. Your heart skips a beat. You have heard about him, of course, but it is a wholly different thing to actually see him, and in action on top of that.

The Soldier sprints to the men, swirling through the air and delivering punch after kick after punch. You drag your injured body away from the fight, wincing in pain.

He is fighting three people at once. You dimly feel your mouth opening slightly in awe at his fluid, precise motions, composing a violent dance, deadly if he’d want.

But there’s another man, standing on the sidelines. Someone you didn’t notice before. It’s Backup. He obviously managed to slip out of the direct fight. He is still panting and has a bloody nose. The other men keep the Soldier busy; too busy to notice the fourth drawing a gun and slowly taking aim.

Before you really know what you’re doing, you scramble up and rush forwards, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you yell, “Watch out!”

You slam into the arm holding the gun, causing it to go off before tumbling to the ground. A bullet shoots out, hitting the wall instead of the Soldier like originally intended. The man turns on you and slams you into a wall as you cry out at the pain pulsing through your body.

The Soldier’s gaze snaps over to you. A rage unlike any other Bucky has ever felt fills his chest and he easily takes down the three men. He throws one of his knives, striking the man in the head with deadly accuracy and he crumples, now dead.

You slump to the ground, pain blossoming in what seems like every part of your body. You look up at the Soldier with a pitiful smile.

“You alright?” You ask, taking note of his injuries immediately. He crouches down in front of you, a frown on his lips which also happens to the only visible part of his face.

“Am-am I okay?” He seems surprised by this question. “I should be asking that given what state you’re in.”

“I’ll be fine.” You chuckle softly but wince, a sharp pain shooting through your torso.

“You most likely have several broken or cracked ribs and some sort of concussion. How is that fine?” He asks worriedly.

 _How did he know that?_ Your brows draw together in confusion but you shake it away. “I’m not the one that had to fight off three guys,” You give him a weak smile and reach out to him. “Give me your hand. Your right hand.”

He tilts his head in confusion but he takes off his glove and holds out his hand to you. “This is gonna feel really weird but promise me you won’t freak out.” You tell him, taking his hand and gripping it tightly. Your hands glow brightly and Bucky’s palm begins to tingle, the feeling creeping up his arm before spreading to his entire body.

He gasps and pulls away, taking note that the pain in his body is now completely gone. “How-How’d you do that?”

“I’m a mutant. I can heal people,” You mutter weakly, your energy greatly drained. Your eyes flutter and you look up at your savior, giving him a tired smile. “Thank you,” you whisper before slumping over, your world suddenly consumed by darkness as you slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Incipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky begin to form a friendship.

_The first time that you met James Barnes was just like any normal day._

_You sit on a bench, happily eating your sandwich as you soak in your surroundings. The birds chirp and a breeze gently sways the trees in the wind as families walk through the park._

_Across the park sits a man, holding a bag and tossing out food for birds. You smile and wave when he looks up at you, giggling softly when he looks shocked at your actions and hesitantly waves back._

_When he holds up his hand to wave, his sleeve falls down, revealing the metal hiding beneath the sleeve. You stare at him curiously but decide it’s best not to pry and go back to eating your lunch. You quickly finish eating and stand to leave, waving at the man once more in parting before making your way back home._

You awaken with a strangled gasp, pain immediately shooting through your entire body at the smallest of movements. You let out a groan of pain, keeping your body ever so still. Your eyes blink tiredly, slightly squinted because of the sunlight shining into them.

Your eyes suddenly pop wide open as you look around the unfamiliar room. _Uh, where the hell am I?_

You sit up slowly and grunt at the effort, the pain stabbing you in the chest as you move. The blankets fall off your body, revealing that your clothes had been stripped in the night.

You let out a squeak of surprise and pull the blankets up around your body, your heart pounding furiously in your chest and your cheeks flushed bright pink. 

You pull away the blankets to examine yourself, wincing at the bruises littering your body. Your brows furrow in confusion as you look down at your bandaged body. Your torso is hidden behind a layer of bandages wrapped tightly around your chest.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks the man from last night. _The Winter Soldier._ You think, eyes widening as you stare at him, unconsciously pushing yourself against the wall and away from him.

“Hey, you need to lay down, you’re only going to hurt yourself further if you don’t.” He says worriedly, cautiously stepping closer to you as if approaching a scared animal.

“Why am I here? And why am I naked?” You question, pink lightly dusting your cheeks in embarrassment.

“Y-you aren’t naked. You’re still wearing undergarments. I had to remove your clothes to make sure you weren’t seriously hurt. You cracked several of your ribs. Luckily, they didn’t break otherwise that pain you’re feeling right now would be a lot worse. You’re here cause I didn’t want to leave you alone in an alley with four dead guys and… I owe you one.” He stumbles over his words, his own cheeks growing red as he speaks.

You pull the blankets tighter around you, listening to his directions and trying to lay down, groaning in pain at the strain put on your ribs. He’s suddenly at your side, helping you lay down and causing your cheeks to flush darker.

“You don’t owe me anything. And even if you did, you didn’t have to kidnap me to repay it.”

He winces at your words, looking at you apologetically. “I didn’t kidnap you. You can leave whenever you want, I just wanted to help you.”

Your features soften and you give him a small smile. “Well, thank you. I appreciate the help. I’m (Y/N).”

A barely noticeable smile grows on his face and he turns to you, looking you directly in the eyes, causing your heartbeat to quicken. “I’m Bucky. It’s nice to finally meet you, doll.”

You practically melt at the nickname, “Bucky? That a nickname or something?”

He chuckles and nods his head, his hair falling into his eyes slightly. “Buchanan. My middle name.”

“What’s your first?”

“James.”

“James,” you repeat, “I like it.”

His smile grows wider and he stands up, tugging up the blanket to cover you. “I’ll get you some food, I’ll be right back.”

He leaves the room quickly, a smile growing on your face. _God, he’s adorable._ You sigh softly and shut your eyes, snuggling into the blankets.

_The second time you met James, you didn’t realize who he was until you got home._

_You walk out of the grocery store, your arms full of bags. You grunt at the effort of carrying them all as you walk down the street, cautiously watching your surroundings so you don’t accidentally run into anyone._

_Suddenly, your foot catches on something and you go tumbling to the ground, your groceries spilling out all over the sidewalk. You curse, brushing off your scraped hands, and scramble to pick up your groceries._

_A pair of hands appear in your field of vision, mimicking your movements in picking up your groceries and putting them back in the bags. Once they are all picked up, you look to the person who helped you with a wide smile._

_“Thank you so much.” You muttered, your pink face showing off your embarrassed about the small scene you caused._

_“It’s no problem at all. I’m always happy to help a lady who needs it.”_

_“A lady? Hardly,” you giggle softly and shake your head. “Regardless, thank you kind sir.” You tease, nodding your head at him in thanks._

_“You’re welcome, Doll.” You smile widely at the nickname and turn away from him, waving farewell as you head back home._

_~+~_

_You set the groceries on the counter with a small huff once you arrive back at your apartment. You leave them there, not wanting to put them away quite yet. You flop onto your couch and open your laptop. Open on the screen is a news article about The Winter Soldier. Your eyes widen and you sit straight up, staring intently at the picture above the article._

_“No effing way,” you whisper to yourself, “That can’t be him… Wait a second he was at the park earlier this week too!”_

_That night, you stay up until sunrise, googling all that you can to find more about the mysterious man that just so happens to keep appearing wherever you go._

“I’m cold.” You complain, wrapping your arms around your body as James looks up from his book at you, chuckling softly. 

“Here you go, Doll.”

He stands and picks up a blanket, walking over to you. He sits down next to you and pulls you close to him, wrapping the blanket tightly around your body

Your face flushes at the close proximity and you shudder slightly, growing increasingly more flustered as James pulls you closer to him.

The smell of gunpowder, maple syrup, and sandalwood invade your senses, the scent causing your face to turn a darker shade of red. Despite your embarrassment, you begin to warm up and relax again James’ body, snuggling close to him in search of more warmth.

_The third time you met James you knew that something was up._

_You shut your apartment door behind you, locking it before turning around and bumping into your neighbor, Noah. The stench of booze fills your nose making you cough harshly._

_You step back, apologizing as you move to head downstairs like you had originally intended but Noah stops you, tugging you back and pushing you against the door. You flinch and try to push him away from you, but he’s a lot stronger than you are._

_“Where you going, pretty girl?” He slurs out, pressing you against the door with his body. You cringe and your eyes well up with tears._

_“Leave me alone, Noah, you’re drunk.” You say, his ears seemingly deaf to your words._

_“You dressed up for me baby? You look sexy.”_

_“No, leave me alone!” You cry out and try to push him away again, getting nowhere fast._

_Suddenly, the weight pushing you against the door disappears and you slide to the floor, tears streaming down your face._

_The sound of metal hitting flesh draws your eyes to the end of the hall. The man who you met in the park at lunch, the one who helped you pick up your groceries, **The Winter Soldier** , was now beating in Noah’s face._

_“No means no asswipe. Take a fucking hint! How dare you do that to her. How dare you lay your filthy hands on her. How dare you even look at her!” He shouts, still beating Noah into the ground._

_“Stop.” Your words are quiet over the sounds of Noah’s ass kicking._

_The man’s hand stops mid air and he turns to look back at you. “Why should I? He hurt you.”_

_You sniffle and nod your head. “I know but you don’t need to kill him. I’ll take care of it.” You whisper, your voice loud in the silent hallway. “Thank you but you need to leave.”_

_He looks back down at Noah before he stands up. He looks back at you but nods and runs to the stairs, disappearing from sight._

One night, a few weeks after James had saved you and your ribs had healed, you stop by his apartment. You hadn’t been able to sleep and James lived close by so you decided to visit.

You knock hesitantly on the door, it almost immediately opening. You smile up at James and raise an eyebrow as he stands in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” you tease, knowing sure well that he’d let you in in a heartbeat.

He opens the door and you walk in, him staring at you from the doorway as he shuts the door behind you. 

“So what are you doing here so late sweetheart?” He asks, sitting down next to you on the couch once you sit down. You shift and lay your head in his lap, shutting your eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep, decided to stop by.” You mumble softly. James absentmindedly begins running his hands through your hair causing you to shudder.

“What do you need me to do?” He asks, looking down at you with kind eyes.

“Talk.”

He smiles softly and thinks for a moment. “When I was a kid, I had a best friend. His name was Steve and he was the toughest little shit I’d ever met. Scrawny too. He’d get in fights a lot, usually I’d find him in a back alley or something, getting his ass handed to him.” You yawn, light chuckles rumbling through James’ body. “One time, during one of our trips together, Steve and I had ended up being forced to get a ride back towards Brooklyn on the back of a freezer truck cause we used all our train money to buy hotdogs.” 

He smiles and sighs softly, continuing his story to lull you to sleep. “Somehow, I inadvertently managed to spend three dollars in an attempt to win a stuffed bear for some red headed girl named Dolores.” James looks down at you. 

You’re fast asleep and he freezes for a moment, not wanting to disturb you. He continues to run his hands through your hair, staring contentedly down at you.

James’ stomach flutters as he watches you. His eyes suddenly widen in realization, his heart pounding hard in his chest. _I’m falling for her…_


End file.
